Forum:Things hated about Dead Space 2
The following rant is incomprehensible, needs serious spellcheck and/or rewriting. There was a lot of thigns about the second game that amde the first game i felt overall much better and unfortuantly it was things they did on puprose. *1-Lack of Rigs/Suits:Seriouly only 4 in the game?the engineering suit,the police suit,the vintage suit,and the advanced suit,the other 4 are all downlaodable content,seriously not much vaerity here compared to the first one,there absically forcing you to use the advanced suit. *2-lack of new weapons-just a plain lack of weapons mostly you'll just be using either the plasma cutter,javelin gun or line gun and they basically made it so youd be using the javelin gun since it ahs higher atk and ammo is cheap,again it doesnt make the videogame hard it just make its tedious what hapened to good old lots of cool weapons to try?oh they gave up a crappy sniper rifle and some mines......wow im sure it takes 2 years to make those 3 weapons.(dissapointing) 3-Lack of bosses:compared to the epic battles like the leviathen theres no large scale enemies in this game,most are just quick reaction scenes which although i admit are thrilelrs and cool make the game feel like soemthing is missing . 4-interaction with survivors?Uh no-it was stated early on in many game informer time and time again isaac would interact and cooperate with survivors including the oens from dead space extraction,apparently the game creators musta thought otherwise cuz just like the first game everyone you meet pretty much dies. 5-they also stated there wouldnt be as much narrow hallways and take them out-uh yeah guess what?about 97%of the battles are still in cramped places that barely changed 6-too many of the good items needed was download content-preorders gave you supposdly a rivet gun(never got mine whats up with that?)you ahd to play ignotion to get 2 more items a suit and a super collider,then finally the colelctors edition gave a slightly good weapon and armor,but again what happens if you dont have inenret connection?it just seems like its unfair for people who play offlline their given so little choices. 7-overall feel-while soem thigns were cool like more intense life or death situations i felt overall the game didnt have a defnitive overall big twist and the lack of majot boss battles and little armor and weaposn to choose from left a frown upon my face,while i do consider myself as a dead space fan my honesty has me to tell you in all retrospect the first game was better and more planned out.Raventheblack 05:39, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : 1: There are Elite versions of each suit unlocked for the second playthrough, and I believe that beating Hardcore mode unlocks the Soldier Suit. : 2: The Detonator is damn near the most useful weapon in the game. You can set up pretty intricate traps if you plot it out right. The Seeker Rifle is incredibly powerful - zoomed in, an unupgraded Seeker will take down Enhanced Slashers and Pukers in 3-4 shots. The Javelin gun is good for medium-long range engagements, but against multiple enemies, you have to carefully time the alt-fire or you're about as good as dead. The new alt-fires for the Pulse Rifle and Force Gun, as well as the special upgrade for the Contact Beam's alt fire are all pretty amazing as well. : 3. The lack of bosses is disappointing, but they took queues from Left 4 Dead and made incredibly frantic crescendo events, which are akin to boss fights. I enjoyed them. : 4. You interact with Ellie and Stross quite a bit, and indeed, you are cooperating with them. If you thought that you'd be getting AI partners, that's your own damned fault. : 5. Lots of battles are in open spaces, especially in the Church. If all fights were in open areas, there'd be no challenge to the game. : 6. The Rivet Gun is actually pretty terrible unless fully upgraded. You can get one with one of the DLC packs if you didn't get a code, and IMO the packs are more for people who intend to go through the game for the first time on zealot or survivalist to give them a leg up. : Having EB Games Screw up my pre-order... Lintire 07:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : 7. No big twists? Few weapon choices? I don't think you played the same game I did. Shotgunmaniac 06:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :